This invention relates to a cooling fluid for cutting, drilling, grinding, forming, and other fabricating operations where heat removal is desired, particularly for metal cutting and machining processes where the cooling fluid is recycled and used again, although this invention also applies to fabrication operations for glass, as well.
During fabricating operations, an enormous amount of heat is generated at the interface of the tool and workpiece which must be quickly dissipated in order to prevent damage to either the tool, workpiece, or both.
These operations often are characterized by the application of enormous pressures to the workpiece being treated.
Where heat removal is desired, a cooling fluid is often employed to cool the tool. Without a cooling fluid, the cutting tool, for example a bit, becomes very hot due to the pressures applied and the high number of revolutions per minute (RPM), especially at the cutting edge or tip of the tool. This results in overheating and eventually a dull, discolored cutting tool which must be replaced often.
Many fabrication-assisting fluids have been used to cool and lubricate. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,218,329 discloses a mixture of a salt of molybdate, two corrosion inhibitors, morpholine, a metal deactivator and a coupling agent.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,423,103 discloses a cooling compound for hot journal boxes consisting of oil, alkali, carbon, and methyl salicylate.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,335 discloses a lubricating composition consisting essentially of sodium benzoate, castor oil, mineral oil and triglyceride.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,112 discloses an aqueous lubricating and cooling composition consisting essentially of boric acid and a salt of a styrene maleic anhydride copolymer.
A cooling fluid which extends the life of the tool and may be recycled many times and used again, and which cools a tool sufficiently during operation so that the tool can be changed bare-handedly and a different tool inserted in place thereof, is desired. A cooling fluid which enables fabrication operations to proceed at high pressures without resulting in dull cutting tools which must be continuously replaced, which is economical and EPA approved as nontoxic and noncarcinogenic is desired. Also desired is a cooling fluid which may be used regardless of the number of revolutions per minute (RPM's) of the tool being used. Especially desired is a cooling fluid which reacts in such a way so as to dissipate the heat of friction generated between the tool and the workpiece, and which uses the heat to further a reaction which results in further cooling of the tool and workpiece.